<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「祖国人×美国队长」性幻想 by maxrelemet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216704">「祖国人×美国队长」性幻想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet'>maxrelemet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Boys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Homelander/Captain America</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「祖国人×美国队长」性幻想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>美国队长会手冲吗？<br/>
美国队长会产乳吗？<br/>
这位美国妈妈被操的时候，脸上是什么表情呢？<br/>
人们看着大屏幕上美国队长饱满的胸脯，私底下喊着“美国母亲”。街角被扔掉的美国队长卡片上沾着几道浓白色的精液，粘在了墙角。<br/>
祖国人刚出完任务，手套上全是血肉混合物，黏糊糊得很不好受。他看向电视，美国队长是叛徒的新闻报道到处都是，所有摄像头都紧盯着对美国队长的追捕行动。这是一场无声的狂欢，所有人不费任何力气都能参与其中，只要打开电脑或者手机，就能加入到谴责大军中。<br/>
他不是个圣人，他是美国婊子，人们喊着，他欺骗了我们那么久，要让他付出代价！<br/>
“祖国人，政府要求你去制服美国队长。”<br/>
祖国人打了个响指，血渍被甩得到处都是，“位置？”<br/>
当祖国人赶到的时候，特警几乎都已经被打趴下了，躺在地上呻吟着。美国队长受了些伤，但不怎么影响他的行动，他正准备骑上哈雷摩托逃之夭夭。祖国人一道热视线把摩托劈成了两半。美国队长就地一滚，堪堪躲开，立即起身扔盾，却因为平衡问题角度偏的不行，正要一脚踢过去，热视线就洞穿了左边小腿。这位美国的象征一下子跪倒在地，试图通过加强呼吸来缓解疼痛。<br/>
我的鸡巴硬了，祖国人想着，看着美国队长跪下时紧绷制服下的大腿和臀部，他可没有我的披风可以挡住屁股。<br/>
祖国人单手提起美国队长，直接飞向一个废弃工厂。这是他出任务时发现的地方，也是之前和深海的做爱基地，只不过今天的主角换成了美国象征。因为小腿上的伤，美国队长只能半跪着，仰着头才能看清祖国人的脸。<br/>
“你想做什么？”这个永远不会老的人类问着实验室里出生的实验体。<br/>
祖国人直接卸了对面人的下巴，他不需要说话。从小时候的冰冷屏幕上，祖国人就知道了美国队长的名字，那位每个人憧憬的对象。慢慢地，憧憬变了味，美国队长形象像是青少年性幻想里的劣质杂志，摆着做作的姿势，展示着自己的胸膛和鸡巴。他总是对着那张脸自慰，看着精液射在屏幕里的脸上，顺着额角流到嘴唇。<br/>
祖国人将阴茎塞进温暖柔软的嘴中，因为被卸了下巴，牙齿并不能合拢咬下，反而轻轻刮过柱体上的血管，显得更为色情。美国队长拼命往后退，却一把被推过来，狠狠将鸡巴吞得更深，龟头甚至顶到了喉咙口，导致干呕，生理泪水顺着漂亮的蓝色眼睛的眼角划下。<br/>
“看来我们的美国母亲无师自通，适合当个婊子。”祖国人说着，攥着金色的头发将阴茎反复抽插到喉咙口，那里的软肉不断被撞击，颤抖着像是要包住龟头。<br/>
轻微的风划过祖国人的脸，他看见美队的拳头向自己的脸部袭来。这算什么？祖国人一掌就化解了攻势，顺便折断了美队的两只手。<br/>
“队长，你的队友是那么叫你的吗？”祖国人将人翻了过来，轻轻松松地撕开了那层紧绷的服装。<br/>
“但我作为敌人更喜欢叫你美国婊子”<br/>
“你的队友完全没有教过你要看清时势吗？还是通过被他们操来保住你在外的名声？”<br/>
完全无法动弹的美队被按在桌上，灰尘藏在他金色的头发里，脸也蹭上了黑色的污渍，显得脏乱不堪。<br/>
我正操着我的性幻想对象。他正跪在桌上被我操着屁股。祖国人强硬地把鸡巴顶进那个他日思夜想的地方，那个属于他的温暖港湾。<br/>
我插入了属于我的胜利旗帜，他这样想着。鲜血涌了出来，又随着不断的进入变成了血沫。<br/>
气氛热烈得不像一次强奸，却是一个人的独角戏。<br/>
苍白的臀部被粗硬的阴毛摩擦着，前液混合着粘液从睾丸击打屁股的过程中流了出来，流到桌子上，反射着斜阳的颜色。屁眼被彻底地操开了，粗长的鸡巴不断触碰着前列腺，美国队长被野蛮地扔进高潮，睫毛和眼泪把浅蓝的虹膜遮住，浑身覆盖着薄薄的一层汗液，然后挺着腰想要射出来，却被人攥住。被阻止的高潮让美国队长对后穴的敏感度增长了不止一倍，想要扭动着屁股躲开，却是激起了身后人更凶狠的进攻，直被操得回不过神来。祖国人听到了短暂的抽泣，美队的小腿在撞击下仍然渗出了不少血渍，和被操出来滴在桌上的液体混合在一起。他将鸡巴留在对方的体内，整个将对方翻转过来，美国队长的战栗从后穴对阴茎的搅和程度就能明显看出。他沾了小腿的血，涂在了那张英俊的脸上，涂在嘴唇上，涂在乳头上，然后又故作惊讶，“美国母亲产的乳是红色的！”美队被血腥味刺激得不住干呕，祖国人一边操弄一边摸着身下人平坦的腹部。<br/>
“原来美国母亲有了孩子。孩子知道自己的母亲是个大众婊子吗？”<br/>
美国队长像是陷入了无尽的噩梦，那人还没停下，这个夜晚便不会结束。他只能低声呻吟，承受着无止境地反复操进操出。他感觉身后早已经失去知觉，但高潮却来得猛烈，承受着射精后的痉挛。他觉得大腿根黏糊糊的，口腔里黏糊糊的，脑子里黏糊糊的，这个像泡泡糖一样的精液的夜晚。<br/>
终于，他感到了结束，他感到了精液射入自己的体内，带着一丝凉意。昏昏沉沉地，他被人拎了起来，不知扔到了什么地方，他试着爬起来，手却一点动不了，腿上的伤口也火辣辣地疼着。<br/>
睡过去吧，他想，一切都会结束。不过是一个噩梦般的夜晚。<br/>
赤身裸体的美国队长被丢在了政府门口，记者蜂拥而至，拍下了那被操红的屁眼和从其中流出来的白色精液。每家报社的记者都像是拿着独家新闻般喜滋滋地回到报社，裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的，一到厕所就急不可耐地对着刚拍下的美国队长照片自慰着。<br/>
那些劣质黄色杂志加急印发刊登着美国队长凌辱照的最新版，都被一抢而空，紧急加印后仍是供不应求。<br/>
街边的乞丐拿着一张杂志上撕下的破烂纸张，一只手摆弄着鸡巴，最后一挺身，将浓稠的精液射到了纸上美国队长的身体上，用手又抹到那张脸上，痴痴地笑了几声，扬手将揉烂的纸随意一扔，风卷着纸飘了好远，最终黏在墙角，白色的精液渐渐风干，成了污渍黏在美国队长紧闭双眼的英俊脸庞，再无人在意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>